This application claims priority from Federal Republic of Germany application 200 21 316.4, and the entire contents of same are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a motor intake chamber, in particular a chain saw with an intake opening and an air filter.
When internal combustion motors are used, an intake chamber is frequently put in front of the motor and is used to prepare (e.g., compress and clean) the combustion air of the motor. The air drawn in for the motor can be loaded to a high degree with particles, especially when a motor is used in a heavily contaminated environment.
In known intake chambers, a suitable preparation of air is provided, for example, via pre-cleaning the air in accordance with the cyclone principle, that is, by a centrifugal separation or the use of filters inside the intake chamber. A separation of particles inside the intake chamber takes place thereby. This results in an increased requirement for maintenance of the intake chamber in order to prevent problems with other motor components such as, e.g., the carburetor, which is connected in downstream according to fluid technology.
The invention therefore addresses the need for an intake chamber that makes possible a simple and at least partially automatic removal of deposits from a motor intake chamber, is simple as regards its design, manufacturing steps and mounting and consists of as few individual parts as possible in order to reduce the expense of manufacturing and mounting.
The invention solves the problem posed in that the motor intake chamber has another opening for removing impurities separated on the air filter and, in addition, a flap that closes the opening and is closed during motor load operation. It is possible, on account of the features of the invention, that deposits deposited in the intake chamber can exit through the additional opening out of the intake chamber and at the same time a sufficient sound damping is assured by the closing of the flap in motor load operation.